


Taking Flight

by Heofaucandlir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas loves Dean, Cas's wing scars, Castiel is human, Dean Loves Cas, Enjoy!, I'm ashamed but I'm not sorry, It's honestly just sex, M/M, Referenced Steampunk AU, Simply Destiel, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heofaucandlir/pseuds/Heofaucandlir
Summary: A 99% plotless one-shot featuring airship Captain Dean Winchester and his blue-eyed angel, Castiel





	Taking Flight

...Sailing the sky until the stars fail  
Settling into gaps in a broken wind,  
Until twilight of the last day  
Our love will fail last of all… 

“Holy mother of God, Cas!”  
A breathless Captain Dean Winchester raised himself up onto his elbows as his lover clenched their sweating bodies tightly together, making him gasp. Dean threw his head back against the bed. It felt like he was fighting to hold on to his sanity.  
“Holy-”  
He was cut off mid-sentence as a dark-haired man nearly as tall as him leaned over, taking Dean’s lips between his teeth. Cas was handsome in daylight. Now, as Dean looked up at him in the lamplit duskiness of his cabin, the ex-Angel was absolutely devastating.  
“Don’t talk, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he broke the kiss. “Not yet.”  
Dean nodded mutely and concentrated on losing himself in Cas’s attentive lips, the glow of the lamplight on his skin and his blue-as-fucking-twilight eyes. Not to mention the flex and pull of his abdomen on Dean’s stomach and the insistent plying and reaching of Castiel’s body within him, eliciting a subterranean depth of sensation that simultaneously lulled him with its rhythm and brought him to the brink of a pleasure so vibrant and unknown it seemed one with pain. He groaned, clutching the sheets to either side so tightly it felt like the sinews of his hands were made of burning wires. He loosed one to clutch at Cas’s neck where it joined the shoulder. His fingers furled over the burl-like scars where wings of steel had been sewn into Castiel’s back and he held on to that rawness because he needed something alive to hold onto or else he was going to fly off the edge and he wasn’t ready yet.  
Cas tried something new and Dean arched his back, the force of the sensation slicing through his core. Eyes tightly shut, he felt Castiel riding it with him, through him, as though his body wasn’t only his own anymore. He felt de-constructed for a moment, and absolutely weightless. 

Dean had been a pilot before he was an airship captain. He vividly remembered a training mission, though he doubted he had learned whatever lesson it was supposed to teach. He only remembered taking his aeroplane so high that the engine stalled. He wasn’t scared, he’d trusted himself then as he trusted Cas now. And, as the plane began to fall, the most remarkable thing had happened. Gravity released its grip on him. He was absolutely weightless in the cockpit, tumbling towards the green world far below. It was a whole new kind of pull. No longer tied to the earth, he was a dense pocket of sky crammed within a body strapped into the tiny cockpit. He could feel the powerful winds and the atmosphere breathing around him, the sun drawing everything up towards itself even as it rained down scorching radiation. It burned his soul and left him aching for more. He knew then he would spend the rest of his life chasing that feeling.  
“Fuck,” Cas keened, “oh, fuck.”  
Dean hurtled towards the ground, reaching out with blind instinct. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas as they crashed to Earth together, breathing raggedly, the hot scent of ozone flaring up in their nostrils.  
After a minute, he found that Castiel’s weight was crushing him, so he rolled over and slid his legs in between Cas’s so they could lie as close as physically possible without actually fusing to one another. The other man’s breath was warm and fast in his ear as Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck. Cas shifted his hips to bring himself closer to Dean, his grip loosening slightly as he began to relax into their afterglow, his muscles releasing their iron-hold on each other one by one, giving in to exhaustion. Dean resisted, holding Cas close, clinging to the memory of their flight. His bare back prickled as the sweat began to evaporate, cooling the flushed flesh beneath. He dug his fingers through Cas’s damp hair, making dark peaks amidst the tousle.  
The urgency of the vision faded quickly, and he drew back a little to cup Cas’s chin. His fingers softly traced the round, clefted jaw, the lobe and hard, round back of his ear. He kissed the arch of each brow and the dark, delicate skin directly below each eye. His hand came to rest against the delightful scratchiness of Cas’s cheek. He pressed a last kiss on Cas’s lips and drew back again just to look at him.  
Cas was staring into his eyes with that peculiarly forward gaze. The longer Dean held it, the more it seemed like Castiel was seeing right through him, to his soul.  
Dean blinked slowly, gracefully admitting to that stare, and let Cas pull his head tenderly down towards his chest, nestling him close against one warm shoulder. Then Cas kissed the crown of Dean’s head, stroking his hair, drawing him in. The ex-Angel was fighting sleep, his limbs twitching occasionally. Dean was exhausted, but he wanted to let Cas know how good they were, and how he wanted it to be forever. He wrapped up a piece of himself and planted it on the cool skin just above Cas’s collarbone, marking it with the gentlest of bites. He felt the man shift drowsily, and then settle back with a contented sigh, his hands sliding around Dean to better hold him. His breathing grew deeper and, if Dean listened, he could hear the thrum of his heartbeat. It’s slow, perpetual beat reassured him and told him they would be safe as long as they were together.  
In the darkness beside Castiel’s body, Dean let his eyes slip closed.  
After a lifetime of chasing flight, he thought as Cas napped in his arms, I’ve finally found it.


End file.
